


It’s only in the darkness that you can see the stars…

by dekenvansterren



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekenvansterren/pseuds/dekenvansterren
Summary: Toni shares her love of Stargazing with Shelby.This story is set a couple weeks after the last episode and assumes they are still on the island.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	It’s only in the darkness that you can see the stars…

‘Woah…I can’t believe how clear it is out here’ Toni expressed looking up at the stars. 

It was early nightfall and Toni and Shelby decided to take a small walk hand in hand along the beach. Everyone else was huddled around the fire in the early stages of slumber. Even though they were on a deserted island there wasn’t much privacy. So late evening walks became a common thing for the pair when they wanted some alone time without being too obvious about it. The excuse they used was they were checking if anything had washed up on the beach before they went to sleep. They weren’t fooling anybody, but no one knew exactly what they meant to each other, if it was casual or something more. However it made for good entertainment seeing them squirm when someone asked where they were going.  
Toni suddenly stopped walking to take in the view of the stars. Even millions of miles away from Minnesota she could recognise the same constellations as back home. Shelby watched her with a fondness. She was always surprised by Toni. The way she reacted to certain things, the way she didn’t react to things she thought would get a reaction. She thought it was fascinating how this fiery and guarded person could be so engrossed by the stars. Toni pointed up. 

‘Look, you see those three stars in a row? It looks like a belt, and you see the kind of triangle above and below? And the curve of stars to the right, it makes the hunter Orion and his shield.’ Toni smiled at the sky. 

‘ I had no idea you were such a stargazer…it’s kind of cute’ Shelby giggled. 

Toni gave a flirtatious smile back at her, and then decided to sit and lie back on the floor. She dragged Shelby down with her and Shelby rested her head on Toni’s chest both looking up at the sky. 

‘You see the two bright stars above Orion. Those are Castor and Pollux, the twins of Gemini’ 

‘They sure are beautiful. How do you know so much about the stars?’ Shelby asked.

Toni turned her head to the side looking away from Shelby to look at the ocean. Though Shelby’s question was born out of curiosity, she was scared of what Shelby might think of her if she told the truth. Shelby knew Toni had a hard upbringing. Between foster families, mum in rehab and a no show father. What Shelby didn’t know was where Toni would have to sleep from time to time. On an old mattress, outside, in a trailer park. When she had to sleep outside, the stars were comforting, and the stories behind them made her realise she wasn’t alone in the world. It reassured her that there were people looking over her.  
Shelby lifted her head gently and put her hand on Toni’s chest, looking at her with concerned eyes. She knew something was up, but she was at a loss as to what caused it. Other than being trapped on a deserted island that is. Toni turned to look at Shelby’s soft green eyes. 

‘Toni? Are you ok? Is there…’ Shelby was silenced with Toni’s lips on hers. Though Toni knew this was only a temporary solution to distract her, she knew she would have to talk about it at some point. Toni tried to deepen the kiss, but Shelby pulled back. 

‘Alright missy, none of that until you talk to me, alright? I have all night, and I don’t intend on spending it all not kissing you. So when you are ready, please tell me what is bothering you?’ Shelby said in her cute Texan accent taking her place back on Toni’s chest. 

They lay there in silence for a while both looking at the stars contentedly. Their breathing synced up, and suddenly this horrible situation they had both found themselves in made sense for a few moments. Content under the blanket of the sky. 

Suddenly Toni grabbed Shelby’s hand, and made her point at one of the constellations. ‘You see that constellation there? That’s Perseus, he reminds me of you’ Toni said gently. 

‘How so?’ Answered Shelby.

‘He is a hero, and he saved Andromeda’s life. He’s intelligent, courageous and persuasive. You saved my life and you are all those things’ 

‘You flatter me…’

‘It’s true though, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here tonight… You chose to save my life’ Toni’s tone changed to be more serious. ‘The reason I know so much about the stars is because, sometimes, well a lot of the time, I had to sleep outside. When I look up at the stars they made me feel safe. So I learnt the constellations, the stories they tell. I like to assign the important people in my life a constellation.’

‘I’m sorry Toni I had no idea…’ Shelby was cut off by Toni.

‘I always said that Martha was like the Hunter Orion. She is a warrior and she was always there when I needed her. Even now, we are a million miles from anywhere, Orion is here looking over me, as is Marty.’

Shelby kissed Toni’s hand, ‘That is so sweet…’ 

‘Also Orion is a hunter, and after that stunt she pulled with the goat a couple weeks ago I’m sure I got that one right, but don’t tell her I said that’ Toni laughed. 

Shelby adopted a more serious tone ‘You know you can talk to me about anything right? I know you think about me like some Pageant Princess, or a mall person, but I sure am a good listener, and I’m here for you.’

‘I don’t think of you like that anymore, you know that right? But it’s not something I like to talk about you know…’ Toni smiled at their situation, lying outside on the beach. ‘…but look at us both now. At least now I’m not alone. I have someone to share the stars with’ 

‘I’m sure glad I’m here with you tonight.’ Shelby said whilst Toni kissed her on the head. 

They held each other tight. They were making the best out of a terrible situation. Time would tell if they make it together after the island, but for now, they found a small piece of happiness in something that was so devastating. 

‘So you’ve told me that I am Perseus and Martha is Orion, so, who are you? 

‘What do you mean?’ replied Toni. 

‘Well we will have to find a constellation for you! Tell me about them, and I’ll decide who you are’ 

‘ I don’t really know all of them yet…’

‘No more excuses, tell me the ones you know’ Shelby said sternly. 

‘Alright bossy’ Toni laughed. She looked up at the sky.

‘Well, there is Cassiopeia, just above Orion. The arrogant and vain Queen of Joppa who boasted that herself and her daughter were more beautiful than all the nymphs in the sea.’

‘Well you sure are beautiful…’ Shelby said kissing Toni’s hand. 

‘Cassiopeia’s vanity angered Poseidon, god of the sea, so he flooded Joppa and sent Cetus the sea monster…’ Toni pointed at where Cetus was in the sky. ‘ to terrorise the Kingdom.’ 

‘Well you sure aren’t Queen Cassiopeia, you’re beautiful but not vain’ Shelby commented, ‘and you sure aren’t Cetus… well maybe when you’re angry’ Shelby giggled and looked up at Toni who recoiled in mock offense. 

‘I’m sorry’ Shelby commented as she lifted her head off Toni’s chest to kiss her as an apology. ‘Now come on tell me more’ Shelby insisted. 

‘Well the only other one I can see in the sky right now is Andromeda’ 

‘The one who Perseus rescued?’

‘Yeah, she is the daughter of Cassiopeia. She was said to be a beautiful and enchanting Princess. She was nearly killed by Cetus. King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia consulted the advice of a wise oracle, who told them to sacrifice Princess Andromeda to Cetus in order to save the Kingdom. So she was tied to a rock near the ocean for Cetus to ravage her…’ Toni expressed saddened ‘Until Perseus saved her…’ Toni looked down at Shelby who was enchanted by the story. 

‘What happens after that?’ Shelby asked. 

‘Perseus slays Cetus, and Cassiopeia is banned from boasting ever again’ 

‘...and what about Andromeda and Perseus?’ 

‘Well umm, you know, all that mushy crap. They fall in love… and get married’ Toni expressed shyly. 

‘I see’ Shelby commented with a slight laugh.

‘Andromeda is said to be a freedom seeker, but she was also said to be calm and selfless… so maybe I’m not Andromeda, because if we have learnt anything, I’m not calm’. Toni pushed the conversation onwards to avoid any further talk about love and marriage. 

‘Now don’t be so sure about that… you’ve been nothing but those things since we got together. You selflessly protect me and make sure I’m doing ok when Fatin teases us. You’ve been so calm with us and you help calm me when I struggle. We have already established you have a strong sense about who you are’ Shelby met Toni’s eyes ‘And the cherry on the cake is, Andromeda is Perseus’s lover, as you are mine…So yes, you are the beautiful and enchanting Princess Andromeda’ 

‘Oh my god you are such a cornball!’ Toni laughed.

‘Excuse me ma’am, I’m trying to be romantic’. It was now Shelby’s turn to mock offense. ‘It’s hard not to be when you’ve been charming me with the stars all evening…’ 

Shelby looked up at Toni with ‘the look’ and Toni grinned. Suddenly Shelby got up and dragged Toni up with her and began kissing her. They kissed with such passion it was as if they were like Andromeda and Perseus. Conscious that the other girls were only 20 feet away, Shelby glanced towards the rocks around the corner of the beach.

‘Care to join me behind the rocks… Andromeda?’ Shelby asked jokingly.

‘Only if you’ll protect me Perseus, we all know what happened last time Andromeda was caught in some rocks… lest we want Cetus to come ravage me.’

‘Don’t worry, it won’t be Cetus doing the ravaging tonight’ Shelby smiled. 

They kissed and went running to the rocks. It was clear both girls were falling in love, though it wasn’t obvious if either one of them had realised that yet. Only the stars knew the full extent of what they meant to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic so I apologise if it’s not so good. Also English is not my first language so I apologise if my grammar is incorrect.  
> Also just a note that these stories about the stars are what I have learnt from my own experience with stargazing, but I am aware the stars might mean different things to other people.
> 
> Train wrecks unite :)


End file.
